chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Nicholas Roosevelt
Nicholas Roosevelt (b. January 3, 1955) is the 5th or 6th son of Timothy Max Roosevelt and Elizabeth Mary Alexandria. Nicholas Roosevelt was born with a twin brother, Cosgrove Roosevelt, and he is the uncle of Cosgrove W. Roosevelt, and was the Prince of Chawosauria from January 1, 1976, to May 13, 2011. Biography Nicholas Roosevelt was born in Canberra on January 3, 1955, to Timothy Max Roosevelt (aged 45) and Elizabeth Mary Alexandria (aged 35) with a twin brother, Cosgrove. Elizabeth, Nicholas's mother, was aided by her older siblings to take care of Nicholas and his younger siblings. As a child, Nicholas' favorite hobbies was to visit the Blue Mountains in New South Wales, and by 1965, he campaigned with his father in the 1965 midterm elections against Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII. In 1966, Nicholas developed a secret relationship with his twin brother's girlfriend, Peggy Owens, and by 1968, Nicholas and Peggy had Abigail Owens, who they pretended to be Cosgrove's child. Nicholas had a close relationship with his mother, Elizabeth, who tried to escape from the kids with failed abortions and divorce attempts. In 1971, Nicholas had another child with Peggy, Joseph Lyons "Joey" Owens, and he and Cosgrove were largely hated by the Owens family. In 1973, upon the birth of another child from another relationship that kinda angered Peggy to stay with Cosgrove forever, Nicholas graduated and receive an honorable certificate from Prime Minister Bismarck. Nicholas gained the reputation of being promiscuous towards women, which angered his mother Elizabeth but made his father Timothy proud. Elizabeth complained about Nicholas' promiscuous sexuality repeatedly while Timothy openly bragged about it, and in 1975, another child was born. Nicholas got an iron-industrial job and in the 1977 Australian federal election, Nicholas became a member of the Liberal Party of Australia. Legal Issues Nicholas Roosevelt's legal problem goes back to 1971, when he was arrested for cannabis, and each woman he had affairs with sues him for child support or often sues him for refusing to pay child support. Nicholas assaulted a cop in 1973 and Timothy Max Roosevelt often beaten Nicholas for each time he gets arrested, fearing Nicholas' troubles would harm Timothy's chances for the 1975 federal election. Timothy Max Roosevelt had always took Nicholas far away to Vancouver, Gold Coast, and Miami, even to Hong Kong. Nicholas never liked Jewish people so Timothy thought the good punishment would be sending him to a campaign trip to Jerusalem, which successfully scared Nicholas straight. After Nicholas finally moved out in 1977, he moved to Sydney and is now living there. In 2001, 2003, and 2006, Deborah Watford attempted to sue Nicholas for child support for their three children, Pandora Roosevelt, Dionysus Roosevelt, and Stephanie Roosevelt. Dionysus was Nicholas and Deborah's most troubled child, and Nicholas wanted no part in Dionysus' life. In 2008, Dionysus punched Nicholas, getting his graduation present and life-long wish. See also * Timothy Max Roosevelt - father. * Elizabeth Mary Alexandria - mother. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Children of Timothy Max Roosevelt Category:Roosevelt Family (Chawosauria)